


Jamie's Mad Monday

by CaesarEmporio



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarEmporio/pseuds/CaesarEmporio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jamie Elliott is reluctant to enjoy his annual Mad Monday celebrations, his best mate Corey decides to take him to a strip-club to loosen him up. Somehow, it ends with Jamie being treated like a slut by a stripper named Carmit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie's Mad Monday

Mad Mondays at Collingwood had always been wild, to say the least. There was always the guy who came in drag, and the guy who took the piss out of himself. It usually started at about mid-day at the pub, where the team had it’s own private area, and it would finish around the evening, with only the real party enthusiasts carrying on through the night.

Jamie was never usually in that category. He was a pretty subdued kind of guy, and while the whole sex, drugs and rock and roll thing was something he was interested in, he never really had the kind of no-fucks-given attitude to indulge.

But he’d just broken up with his girlfriend, and he’d been feeling pretty down, and Corey had already managed to get Jamie a little more rowdy than he typically was, and he decided that the night of Mad Monday, he would help his friend get over his break-up blues. The norm for this sort of occasion was an ordinary night-club in the city, but because there was extra incentive to cut loose this year, the boys settled for a strip-club. It was called XXX-Otic and it was basically a typical club: dark lighting save for a few lasers and strobes, and a thick cloud of mist covered the air. But it did little to cover the numerous half-naked women parading around the club, dancing on poles, in cages, and waiting to the dozens of tables of mainly fat, middle-aged men getting their kicks. 

Jamie had to admit: he was a little disappointed by his first impression of the strip-club. He’d only been to one before, but within three seconds of walking into that club, he was greeted by a woman fully naked, save for a tiny latex thong and tassels hanging from her nipples. But XXX-Otic featured barely any immediate nudity. There was plenty of juicy ass cheeks hanging out of thongs, long legs and busty cleavage, but no actual nudity. This wasn’t his porn fantasy come true so far.

Jamie, Corey and about eight other guys all headed over to the main stage where a busty brunette by the name of Carmit was performing. Just as they took their seats in the comfy arm-chairs at the front of stage, Carmit almost savagely teared off her leather pants to reveal a nude-colored thong, wedged tightly between her curvy cheeks. Jamie watched, mesmorised by the way the bottom of her long bronzed curls hit her plump bottom. He felt himself getting hard in his tight jeans, and had to subtlely press the palm of his hand into his bulge to stop a tent from appearing. None of the boys are gay, but they spend over half the day every day together, so they know each other back to front. It’s a brotherhood. And Corey could tell by the way Jamie was shuffling anxiously in his seat and squeezing his legs together that he was aroused. He playfully reached over and aimed to cup Jamies bulge, taking the piss as usual, and he, along with the rest of the boys, laughed hysterically at how Jamie jumped almost off his seat, half out of unexpected shock, and half out of embarrassed arousal. 

The boys continued howling and hollering Carmit as she performed, and towards the end of her performance, she got off stage, sat on Coreys lap, and whispered something into his ear. By this point, Jamie was pretty used to the soft-porno style of show, and he’d almost gotten used to the constant tits and ass that appeared left, right and center around the club, so he didn’t pay much attention to what she was saying to Corey.

At the end of the show, the boys applauded and even threw out some money onto the stage, and Carmit was aware they were young guys, some only a year or two over eighteen, so she wasn’t expecting a huge income for this particular show tip-wise. Corey led the boys through the club in typically confident fashion, and Jamie followed the pack, still a little out o his comfort zone but also not being as in the mood as the others seemed to be, despite the erection that had been troubling him all night. As he was walking, he felt a tap on the shoulder, and turned around to see Carmit eyeing him, her heavy make-up only making her seductive face all the more appealing. Before he could even react, she was pulling him by the arm with a surprising amount of strength and force, and he panicked, looking back at the group to see them laughing and cheering hysterically. Suddenly, it hit him: they were involved in this somehow.

After all, why would Carmit be into Jamie? He certainly didn’t think himself to be the hottest of the group, and he appeared the least interested of the group in her performance. Was this Corey’s idea of a practical joke? Or did he genuinely think Carmit would fuck him? Because that’s not what goes down in strip-clubs, he thought.

Carmit knew very well who Jamie was. She follows the AFL, and knows how damaging something like this would be to Jamie’s career. But she feigned ignorance, asking what Jamie’s name was as she led him through the crowd down a dark hall-way. She didn’t want to admit she knew he was Jamie Elliott, because if he got the slightest reminder that he was an elite professional footballer, he might back out, and she wanted to enjoy this as much as she could...

Jamie was nervous, and shaking uncontrollably, partly from the obvious sexual tension since he set foot in the club, and partly from the danger of this situation. Where was she taking him? And why did he need to be alone for this? His breathing calmed a little when they arrived at a closed-off room, laid with beautiful fur rugs and leather sofas, glittered with fairy-lights and mirrors. It certainly didn’t look like a crime scene, and nobody was in there, so he felt a little safer. Carmit led him to the couch and sat him down, as he sunk into the leather with his legs spread a little, his erection still bulging uncomfortably in his too-tight jeans. She told him to take his shirt off, and he did so obediently, and was surprised by the humid, warm air that hit his chest. He looked over at her, standing at the mirror with her back to him, and he was a little anxious with what she was doing. He expected a proper strip now, and he wanted to see everything: the tits and the pussy. 

She came over to him with a small bag in her hand and threw it down on the floor next to her, and unexpectedly sat on Jamies lap, straddling him with her legs on both sides of him. This was where she thrived. It was amazing how often these guys came into strip-clubs with their mates and had huge egos, yet whimpered into little flowers whenever the threat of the real deal presented itself. Jamie was one of those guys, as she could feel his heavy breathing and trembling and already see his skin shining with a light layer of sweat. She leant down and pressed her lips against his, pushing for access that was immediately granted as Jamie opened his mouth. She felt his light stubble on his jaw and cheeks, and ran her fingers lightly down his chest and arms. Jamie gasped as he felt her soft fingers graze over his pecs, before she lightly tweaked his right nipple between her fingers, feeling it harden beneath her touch. She grinded down into him, feeling the hard bulge in his jeans unexpectedly thrust to meet her. 

“Take them off” she said sternly, looking away as she fiddled with the contents of the bag. Jamie didn’t even notice, though, as he was too invested in getting his shaking hands to un-do his belt and pull the zipper of his jeans down. His white Calvin Klein underwear was soon exposed as he undid his pants, before lifting his hips off the sofa to shuffle the jeans down his legs. Carmit stared at the beauty that were his tanned, hairless thighs, glistened with a light layer of sweat, and she noticed the impressive bulge between them as he sat back, legs spread, breathing heavy. 

She ran her fingers back and forth over his thighs, occasionally running a daring finger up to the patch of smooth skin where his legs meet his hips, and slowly massaging them down to his inner thighs. She looked him in the eyes and waited for a sign. A sign of encouragement or approval from Jamie, and when she got it in the form of his big, puppy eyes glancing up at her with uncertainty, Carmit went in for the kill. She began rubbing his cock through the white boxers, at first stroking her full hand around his piece of meat, before taking just the tip of his cock between two fingers. She could feel his foreskin shifting slightly with each stroke of her fingers, earning a low moan from Jamie, so low it was almost as if he was trying to contain it. He looked like he was in absolute pleasure, head resting back against the couch, eyes wide as he tried to avoid direct eye contact with Carmit, mouth open lazily, occasionally biting his lip to stop a sharp groan from escaping. 

'Typical', Carmit thought. Jamie was always going to be a tough nut to crack, with his macho personality. But she also wasn't naive. It was clear his size wasn't the only thing that made him stand out from the rest of the boys. He was also utterly submissive, always relying on others to take the lead, and sex was no different for him.

As she continued gently stroking his semi-erect penis through his CK's, she leaned down to place a wet kiss on Jamie's open lips, startling him back to reality from his arousal-induced daze. After initially getting no response from a shocked Jamie, she kissed him again, this time harder, using her free hand to grip the back of his neck, which was slick with sweat and prickly with short, shaven hairs, forcing him into the kiss. This time, he responded. He allowed Carmit entry to his mouth, her tongue thrusting into his own, Jamie so lost in the moment he gasped and keened, hips leaving the couch again to thrust into her hand.

Carmit pulled away to look down, and was met with a damp patch at the very centre of his boxers, his white CK's now almost transparent at the point where his tip is leaking, desperately trying to get out of it's confines.


End file.
